<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Knights Shouldn't Eavesdrop by Inherited_by_Ocelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211426">Why Knights Shouldn't Eavesdrop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inherited_by_Ocelot/pseuds/Inherited_by_Ocelot'>Inherited_by_Ocelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur is mentioned not present, Gen, Humor, Misheard Conversation, Protective Knights (Merlin), Suggestive Dialogue, gutter minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inherited_by_Ocelot/pseuds/Inherited_by_Ocelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights stumble across Merlin mid-conversation with another servant, they are horrified at what they hear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Knights Shouldn't Eavesdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well it's not like I would want him to do it to me, I just figured it was something that came with the job. As a servant I should help him relieve pent up frustration no matter what it does to me." Merlin's voice carries down the corridor, and a few of Arthur's knights, namely:  Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot and Percival all stop dead in their tracks. Around the corner stands the boy talking casually with another of the servants, and Gwaine is quick to press himself up next to the wall within earshot, motioning for the others to follow. Lancelot moves first, the other two both looking hesitant before doing the same.</p><p>The girl Merlin is talking to asks a question, but her voice is soft and they can't make out her words.</p><p>"Well sometimes as often as twice a day! You wouldn't believe how quickly he builds it up!" Percival blanches, the others give him odd looks.</p><p>"And he's not gentle about it either. I've asked him to stop before but then he'll just do it harder; I almost passed out once because of that!" Lancelot has a death grip on his sword, and Leon is as red as a beet.</p><p>"But that's just how he is I suppose, I can't imagine him going soft on me. It's the best way for him to let it out, trust me, he's tried other things."</p><p>The knights all exchange mortified looks of disbelief as the girl responds with what sounds like another question.</p><p>"Unfortunately yeah he does. And it gets everywhere! It's not easy getting it out of your clothes either, I really wish he would take that into consideration before he did it!" There's a pause, then a sigh, "But he's always in a much better mood once he's done it, and I guess sometimes it's good for me too. I can get a bit mouthy, and I think the only noise he likes to hear me make is one of pain." Gwaine has Lancelot the by his collar trying to hold him back, and Percival and Leon looked genuinely disturbed.</p><p>"But Honestly! How rude can he be? Throwing goblets at me!" and immediately after Merlin nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of armor hitting the floor from the connecting hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm cross posting this from my FF account where I posted it (looks at notes and cries) 9 years ago. I still think it's funny, though I'm giving the whole thing an update. If you've read this on there, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>